Election systems
So... How does elections work in each country? Suffrage * - All citizens of Aethelnia, over 18 years of age, are allowed to vote. * Lendosa - Citizens and permanent residents over the age of 18 are eligible to vote. * — all citizens 18 years of age who are not under conviction for a felony are allowed to vote. * Mari'im - Citizens over the age of 25 are eligible to vote. * - All citizens of Porto Capital, either men or women, over 15 years of age, are allowed to vote. * Rosardan - Universal. Voting rights avaiable to male or female, over the age of 18, as long as the person has not been convicted of a felony. * - Universal. All citizens over the age of 16 are eligible to vote. Voting is compulsory; punishments include small fines, but is rarely enforced. Turnout, however, generally hovers around 80% for most elections. *'St. Samuel' — Citizens over the age of 16 are eligible to vote. * Trinia - Citizens over the age of 20 are eligible to vote. * Xochimechatl - Varies depending on jurisdiction - there are no national elections. Is it possible to lose the right to vote? * - The head of state is entitled to vote, but doesn't exercise this right. Neither do senior members of the royal house. Impartiality is key. * Lendosa - People sentenced to prison terms lose the right to vote. * — Yes. Those under conviction or imprisoned for a felony temporarily lose the right to vote. * Mari'im - People deemed by the police to be "not of good character" may be prevented from taking part in the electoral process pending "re-education". * - Those who are currently serving jail time are not allowed to vote. * Rosardan - If the person has been convicted of a felony. * — Law states that any individual "mentally incapable of understanding their voting obligations and responsibilities" is not eligible to vote. Also, individuals serving prison sentences are not eligible to vote. This is restored eight years after their release, provided they have not been convicted of further crimes. Eligibility is permanently revoked after second conviction. *'St. Samuel' — People sentenced to prison terms lose the right to vote. This can be re-gained over time by good bahaviour and is authorised by the Royal Probation and Rehabilitation Agency. * Trinia - It is not possible to lose the right to vote. * Xochimechatl - Varies depending on jurisdiction - there are no national elections. Political parties Allowed * - Political parties must be registered. Election thresholds exist for seats. * — Political parties are unrestricted, but must be registered with the Central Elections Commission; thresholds exist for seats in the National Assembly. * - Political parties are allowed, although there is no official registry for these groups. The Foro deļa Unidad Soçialismista, or "Forum of Socialist Unity", acts unofficially as a broad front for socialist and communist parties. Most politicians are affiliated to one of these parties. Thus, even though the government preffers to reffer to the People's Republic as a partyless state, this arrangement in practice makes Porto Capital a one-party socialist state. * Rosardan - People are allowed to form political parties. * — Political parties must be registered. Election thresholds exist. * Trinia - Political parties are unrestricted, although the Trinian electoral system makes them somewhat different to parties elsewhere. * Xochimechatl - None of the jurisdictions have any substantial restrictions on party formation. Allowed with restrictions * Lendosa - Political parties must be registered, a process which involves satisfying certain criteria on size of membership, acceptance of the political system, and non-overlap with existing parties. * Mari'im - Political parties must be approved by the state, which largely eliminates the possibility of any serious opposition forming. *'St. Samuel' — Political parties must be registered and satisfy certain criteria set by the King. Category:Law